Professor Snape's Unknown Daughter
by Nikita Snape
Summary: You are NOT going anywhere with that muggle-born tonight! Snape screamed at Nikita and slamed the closet door in her face. COMPLETE! Plz RR!
1. Part I

A/N: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. So please don't sue me because I have no money. I may have a job, but I still have no money. So, you wouldn't get anything out of me anyway even if you did sue me.  
  
"You are NOT going anywhere with that muggle-born tonight!!" Snape screamed at Nikita and slamed the closet door in her face.  
  
"It's Friday night. It's the only night Derick has free. I wan't to spend time with him!" Nikita screamed through the closet door. "Let me out!!!" Nikita started pounding on the door.  
  
"No. I am the authority, and what I say goes," Snape grunted while holding the closet door closed.  
  
"I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Nikita said, giving up on trying to get out.  
  
"You're only 16. You don't have enough experience and wisdom to make decisions on your own life," Snape shot at her.  
  
"I'm never going to get enough of the experience you want me to have while I'm locked up in a closet," Nikita said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right leg.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!!" Snape screamed with frustration.  
  
Albus Dumbledore came through the door. He smiled and nodded at Snape and the cabinet.  
  
"Just a minor argument," Snape said embarassedly.  
  
"I would guess. I heard the shouting outside your office as I was bypassing back from Sir Nicholas's Deathday Party," said Professor Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
"Yes. Well, umm..." Snape was lost for words.  
  
"Nikita, please come out of the closet," Professsor Dumbledore said.  
  
Nikita slowly opened the door and stepped out of the closet. She closed the door behind her and stood there casually.  
  
"I would let her go, Severus," Dumbledore said, looking Nikita over. She was wearing 3 inch thick heels, bell bottom jeans with a black belt, and a hippie-type shirt with flaring, long sleves.  
  
"But the boy that she's dating..." Snape started. He stopped when Dumbledore brought his hand in the air.  
  
"Love is a strange thing, Severus. It draws you to your extremes. She needs to get out anyway. You've kept her in that cabinet for too long." Dumbledore smiled as Snape took a shocked reaction to his face.  
  
"How did you know that..." Snape started.  
  
"I've been practicing a little magic with Professor Dumbledore. I never said that I wanted to give magic up completely," Nikita said, temperedly. "Did you think I wanted to be 100% muggle?"  
  
"That was the impression you put on me," Snape said bitterly.  
  
"Now, now. Don't bicker amoungst yourselves. Nikita, go ahead and meet Derick. He's waiting for you outside the Diagon Alley entrance, now."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, this is my business. If you don't mind, I would like to handle this situation myself." Snape was becoming upset that Professor Dumbledore was taking matters into his own hands.  
  
"I'll be back later, Dad," Nikita said, grabbing her purse from the closet and headed out the office door.  
  
"Oh no you won't be. You're not going anywhere. I forbid you to go!" Professor Snape shouted, grabbing Nikita by the arm and pulling her back.  
  
"Severus..." Professor Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
Snape let go of Nikita's arm. She turned and walked out the door. Dumbledore took a few steps closer to Snape.  
  
"I would like to have a few words with you in my office, please," Professor Dumbledore said, looking over his specticals with a stare to kill. 


	2. Part II

Nikita managed to apparate (Don't worry, she's allowed. She past the test.) outside of Diagon Alley without anyone seeing her. She walked over to Derick and greeted him. They also hugged and kissed. It was awkward seeing them do this standing (even when Nikita had heels on) because Derick was a whole head taller than she was when they were both standing flat-footed.  
  
They decided to go to a nice little coffee shop in downtown London. A local band was playing there. Derick's older brother was the guitarist and lead singer in the band. Nikita knew that it meant a lot for Derick that she was going, and she was happy to be there. She was happy to be anywhere outside her dad's closet for that matter. She was getting sick of looking at the walls of her dad's closet.  
  
They went inside and sat down. The band Derick's brother was in was just starting to play their songs. Nikita ordered a French Vinilla Cappachino and Derick ordered a hot chocolate.  
  
"So, when can I meet your dad?" Derick asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure. It's probably not going to be real soon," Nikita said, sipping her cappuchino.  
  
"Why not?" Derick asked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate.  
  
Well, he's not over the fact that I'm dating a muggle or the non-magical person," Nikita explained again.  
  
"Oh, right." Derick turned red because it was only the five-millionth time Nikita told him that.  
  
"Your brother has a nice voice!" Nikita said as the band played a loud rock song.  
  
"What? Did you say my brother has a nice arse?" Derick called back.  
  
"Voice, not arse," Nikita said, beginning to laugh. Derick went even more red.  
  
After they were done in the coffee shop, they went back to Derick's house. They went down to the basement to watch a movie.  
  
Derick put the movie into the DVD player and dimmed the lights. He then walked over to teh coutch were Nikita was sitting and they watched the movie.  
  
Derick's younger sister came down to the basement half way through the movie. Nikita and Derick didn't realize that she came down becasue they fell asleep before she came down.  
  
"Hello," came a small, meak voice.  
  
"What the...?" Derick jumped off the couch. "What do you want you little brat?"  
  
"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Derick's little sister said innocently.  
  
"Get out. This movie isn't for little kids like you," Derick said.  
  
"Make me," she said.  
  
"Mum! Janelle is down here and she won't leave me and Nikita alone!" Derick called up the stairs.  
  
"Janelle, leave your brother and his girlfriend alone!" a female voice called down the stairs.  
  
Janelle stuck her tounge out with disgust at them. Derick and Nikita gave an evil grin back at her as she turned and went back up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry about that. She does that when all my friends are over. She just hasn't learned to leave me alone yet," derick appologized.  
  
"It's alright. I don't mind, really," Nikita said reassuringly. She gave him a kiss to make it final. They went back to watching the movie.  
  
After the movie, they went upstairs for a snack. Nikita looked at the microwave clock and realized how late it was.  
  
"Oh geeze. I didn't realize it was so late," Nikita began to panic.  
  
"It's only 10:30. It's not really that late." Derick brought her closer to try and soothe her.  
  
"But the grounds gate lock at 10:00. My dad's gonna freak!" Nikita broke from Derick and began running around in circle's around the kitchen, wondering what she ewas going to do.  
  
"I'm sure your dad won't be that mad." Derick stopped her from breaking into a sprint.  
  
"He'll probably lock me in the closet for a month." Nikita stared at him.  
  
"Why would he do that? Don't parents normally send you to your room?" Derick was extreamly confused.  
  
"That is my room," Nikita said embarassedly.  
  
"A closet is your room?" Derick struggled hard to hold back a laugh.  
  
"I'm being serious." Nikita gave him an angered look. He stopped laughing. "My dad is that mean to me. My dad tried stopping me from coming tonight."  
  
"How did you manage to get here then?"  
  
"The headmaster of the school managed to stop him from hurting me before I got out the door." Nikita looked at her hands, now cupped in Dericks.  
  
"That would explain the bruises," Derick said, pulling up her sleves and looking at her arms.  
  
"Please don't say anything to anyone." Nikita looed at Derick, their eyes meeting. He saw her pleads and nooded his head in agreement.  
  
"I promise. No one." Derick gave her a kiss.  
  
"I really don't want to leave, but I've wasted another 5 minutes. I'll try my heardest to get back next Friday." Nikita gave him a hug and then went to the door and left.  
  
Derick went after her to say goodbye one last time. By the time he got to the door, opened it, and looked around, she was gone.  
  
"C-ya Friday sweetheart." Derick went back inside, went to his room and changed, and went to sleep. 


	3. Part III

Nikita apparated back to the castle gates. She pulled on them and they were locked shut.  
  
"Alohomora," Nikita whispered to her wand, which was pointing at the lock. The lock unlocked. She opened the gate and went inside. She locked the gate back up and went to the school.  
  
On her way up to the castle steps, Nikita saw someone sitting on the steps. She knew immediately who it was.  
  
"Hey Harry," she whispered to the person on the steps. The person looked in her direction.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked. He thought he knew everyone in the school, but he now knew he was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," Nikita whispered, trying to walk as quietly as possible up the steps in her heals. "Professor Snape is probably out right now, and I don't want you to get into trouble. You better get back up to Gryffindor tower before anyone else sees you."  
  
"Right. Would you mind telling me your name?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's not important right now. If I see you in Hogsmeade tomorrow, I'll explain then." Nikita opened the castle doors.  
  
"How will I find you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I never realized you were so inquisitive, Harry. I'll call to you if I see you, alright?" Nikita smiled, closing the door behind Harry.  
  
"Alright." Harry was glad it was dark in te castle, because he turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"Good night, Harry." Nikita said.  
  
"Good night, mysterious girl," Harry said and went upstairs.  
  
Nikita went to Snape's office, went inside and went into her closet where she fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
When Harry got back into the common room, he found Ron sitting by the fire.  
  
"Hey Ron, you'll never believe what just happened to me," Harry said, in an excited whisper.  
  
"What happened?" ron asked, yawning.  
  
"I just saw this girl come into the school." Harry sat down on the couch next to Ron.  
  
"Whoop-dee-doo. Harry saw a girl," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Ron, I'm serious. I've never saw her the whole time we've been here at Hogwarts. And this is our fourth year here at Hogwarts." Harry was becoming excited about this girl and he wasn't about to let Ron try to talk him out of thinking this girl was part of his imagination.  
  
"Maybe she's a transfer student," Ron suggested.  
  
"A transfer student wouldn't know many of the teachers the day they got here. They also wouldn't know right away that the teachers roam the halls at night unless someone told them or they got caught," Harry stated.  
  
"Maybe she's been in her house the whole time." Ron said  
  
"We would have seen her sorted, Ron. Think about it. Has there been anyone sorted since the first years at the beginning of the year?" Harry was trying to really work Ron's brain.  
  
"No. Maybe she was a ghost?" Harry knew Ron was tired, so he pretty much gave up.  
  
"She wasn't a ghost. She was alive as you and I are. I'll prove it to you tomorrow at Hogsmeade." Harry stood up and went to go to their dorm room.  
  
"How are you going to prove it to me when you don't even know her name? Or even barely remembering what she looks like?" Ron asked standing up aswell.  
  
"She said that she would get my attention if she saw me," Harry said.  
  
"How will she know it's you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, if she can reconize me from a good 10 to 15 yards from the castle steps when I'm sitting at the top on a dark night, I'm sure she can find me at Hogsmeade," Harry said confidently.  
  
"Alright, but I still don't believe you. I won't believe you until I see this girl for myself," ron said. They then went up the stairwell, into the dorm, laid down in their for posters and went to sleep. 


	4. Part IV

The next morning, Harry woke up early with excitement. He couldn't wait to meet the mystery gril from last night and find out about her. He might even ask her to be his girlfriend.  
  
Harry got out of bed, changed out of his pajamas and into other clothes, and went down to the common room to wait for Ron and Hermione to come down. They came down, and they went to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.  
  
Breakast ended and everyone in the third year and above went to Hogsmeade. As they were walking out the front doors of the Entrance Hall, Harry looked around in the crowd to see if he could find the unknown girl. He coulnd't find her. He looked all around. He couldn't stop and look because he would get knocked over if he did. He figured that he would just find her in Hogsmeade.  
  
Ron and Hermione tagged along with Harry because they wanted to see if this girl he was talknig about was actually real. Ron had very little doubt now, but Hermione still didn't want to believe Harry.  
  
"Harry, you could have been dreaming this girl for all anyone knows," Hermione said, trying to keep up with a fast hunting Harry.  
  
"If I really was dreaming her last night, then I would have walked into the castle door and hit it face first as I came in last night. But I didn't," Harry said, looking through the Zonko's window.  
  
"Well, let's get some butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. We can look for this girl after we have some," Ron said hopefully.  
  
"Good idea, Ron. Maybe she's at the pub." Harry broke into a sprint, dodging people to get to the pub as quick as possible. Ron and Hermione ran after him.  
  
Harry arived at the pub and went inside. He stood inside the door and looked around for the mystery girl. Ron and Hermone stood behind him casually after they caught up.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Over here!" Nikita called over the people. She waved at them.  
  
There she is!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"How does she know our names?" Hermione asked, the three of them walking over to the table where Nikita sat.  
  
"Who cares? She's georgous." Ron started drooling as he stared at her. Hermione slapped him across the face. "Sorry," he appologized. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hey. Sorry I didn't introduce myself last night, Harry. My name is Nikita. I was in such a hurry to get back in I completely forgot to," Nikita said.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll go get us some butterbeers," Harry said.  
  
"I'll help bring them over. This round will be my treat. Alright?" Nikita asked, smiling.  
  
Everyone agreed, and Harry and Nikita went to get the butterbeers.  
  
"She seems really nice," Ron said.  
  
"I'll never go by first impressions," Hermione said jealously.  
  
"Oh, comem on, 'Mione. I'm not gonna dump you for her," Ron said. He took her hand and started rubbing it.  
  
"You're just saying that," Hermione said. He pulled her hand away from his.  
  
"I am not. I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't mean it," Ron said, pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Really?" She asked.  
  
"Really, really." Ron kissed her.  
  
Nikita and Harry came back with the butterbeers in the middle of Ron and Hermione's make-out session. Of course, they didn't notice.  
  
"Aww, how cute," Nikita said, trying not to laugh. Harry sat down and put his fist in his mouth (literally) to keep from laughing at his friends.  
  
They stopped, blushing. Hermione went back to her seat. Neither of them looked up.  
  
"Don't feel bad. My boyfriend's little sister caught us asleep watching a movie last night," Nikita said, trying to make the conversation more easygoing.  
  
"You have a boyfriend?" Harry asked disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, Harry. He lives right in London," Nikita asked.  
  
"He's a muggle?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. He knows I'm a witch, but he's the only one in his family that knows. He doesn't think it will go well if they know right now. we're waiting a bit. Hopefully my dad gets over me dating a muggle. He's upsed just because I don't want to be a full witch," Nikita explained.  
  
"Your dad sounds very strict," Hermione said.  
  
"And mean, but you guys already know that," Nikita said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked taking a big swig of butterbeer.  
  
"You guys know my dad. Snape is my dad," Nikita said smiling. They all looked shocked.  
  
"I would have never guessed..." Hermione said, too shocked to finish her sentence.  
  
"How come we've never seen you around school?" Ron asked.  
  
"Dad keeps me locked up in his office. When people come into the office, I get thrown into the closet behing his desk," Nikita said. "You three must promise not to say anything to anyone about me. Besides you, the only ones at all that know about me in the school is my dad and Professor Dumbledore. You can't even say anything to them about me. Promise?" Nikita looked very serious about this.  
  
They agreed. They went back to congragating, laughing, and drinking their butterbeer.  
  
After they finished their butterbeer, they left the pub and walked around for a while. Nikita showed them different tricks on how to fool the people and steal a few small things. She admited that she didn't do this often, but every once in a while when she was short on money, she did.  
  
"You, Fred, and George would get along great!" Ron laughed in amazement.  
  
"Where do you think they learned half of the stuff they know?" Nikita asked.  
  
"You tought them? How come they never mensioned you then?" Harry asked.  
  
"I never directly tought them myself. I left clues for them and they figured the stuff out on their own," Nikita said.  
  
"Like what?" Hermione asked, not totally convinced.  
  
"Like the Marauder's Map Harry has. I left them hints that it was in Filchs office and they found it." Nikita grinned as Hermione took shock.  
  
"You helped them get that map?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep. That's just one of the few things. But I don't want to brag," Nikita said.  
  
"I thought you said your dad keeps you locked up?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He does. But I have my ways of getting out. There are a few that even have Professor Dumbledore pondering, and he never misses a single trick." Nikita turned to looked at the sweets shop.  
  
They spent the rest of the time strolling around in shops and chatting about different things Nikita did while she was hidden around Hogwarts.  
  
Then it was time for the students to go back to the school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bid their fairwells to Nikita, and vice-versa. Nikita headed in the opposite direction of the students so that she could sneak back onto the grounds without being seen. 


	5. Part V

"Nikita is really nice and really cool. What's your problem with her?" Ron asked Hermione as they and Harry sat on the floor in the middle of the boys' fourth year dorm room after returning from Hogsmeade.  
  
"She just doesn't seem what she says she is. I mean, she even says she's Snape's daughter. Snape's never even mensioned having a wife, girlfriend, or even adopting or anything on that order. It all just seems so suspicious." Hermione stood up and started walking around the room.  
  
"This is Snape we're talking about, 'Mione. Of course he'd never say anything about something on that topic. It would look bad on his reputation, though it's not bad enough as it is," Harry said, watching her pace back and forth. Ron laughed; Hermione gave him an angered look.  
  
"But she seems so different from him. It's just not wanting to click. They look veaguely like one another, but still. It's just not possible in my mind." Hermione ploped herself onto Ron's bed.  
  
"But look at Harry and the Dursleys. They look and act nothing alike and they're still related," Ron said. He got up and pulled Hermione to a sitting position.  
  
"I don't know what to believe," Hermione sighed.  
  
"'Mione, you analize stuff too much." Harry stood up and walked over to his bed. "You've really gotta get out of that habit." He sat down.  
  
"Well, it's almost time for dinner. We better go down and get our seats." Ron pulled Hermione off of his bed and the three of them went down to dinner.  
  
**Meanwhile in Snapes Office**  
  
"Get in the closet and stay there. I banned you from Hogsmeade and I ment it!" Snape slammed the closet door in her face.  
  
"You actually think I'd listen to you?" Nikita asked through the door.  
  
"I expect you to listen to me because I'm your father. That's what children do. They listen to their parents." Snape closed his desk drawer.  
  
"Children don't always listen to their parents. It's a fact. And another fact, I'm not a child, I'm a teenager." Nikita was trying to talk her way out of the closet, but had no luck.  
  
"Oh, shut up, you little brat. You don't know what's good for you." Snape walked out of the office and slamed the door hard behind him.  
  
"Obviously you don't know what's good for me either," Nikita said quietly on the floor of the closet.  
  
The office door came flying back open.  
  
"What did you say?" Snape screamed.  
  
"Nothing for the good of you." Nikita was very annoyed.  
  
"No meals for a month!" Snape slammed the door again and this time walked away.  
  
Nikita sat there and stared at the doors of the closet. She was so angered she didn't know what else to do at the moment.  
  
"After about ten minutes, she heard the office door open and close again. Footsteps came close to the closet and stopped in the front of it. She heard the door unlock and the footsteps go backwards.  
  
"Come out Nikita," The voice said.  
  
Nikita stood up, opened the door, and stepped out of the closet. She found Professor Dumbledore standing in the middle of the office with a tray of her favorite foods.  
  
"Professor..." Nikita was about to cry with joy.  
  
"Hush. You need to eat. Now come and sit at the desk." Professor Dumbledore walked over to the desk and put the tray down. Nikita sat in the chair and ate like she hadn't eaten in a week.  
  
When Nikita was eating desserts, Professor Snape walked into the room. He stood there and stared at what he saw.Nikita looked up from her slice of pie, nodded at him, and then went back to eating.  
  
Snape took a deep breath in, swallowed, and walked out the door. He knew he had to contain himself because Professor Dumbledore had more power than he did, and he'd be dead within seconds.  
  
"Severus, to my office. Nikita, feel free to go out into the town tonight." Dumbledore smiled at her and winked, then he walked out the door.  
  
Nikita finished eating. She took the tray to the kitchen for the house elves to clean and put away and then left to meander around London. 


	6. Part VI

Nikita decided to visit Derick at the bowling alley while he was working. He was always meaning to introduce her to his friends and co-workers, but never really got the chance to.  
  
She went in and walked up to the counter. Derick was dealing with customers and didn't notice her right away. When he finally did notice that she was there, she greated her joyously.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here," Derick said smiling. "How did you manage?"  
  
"Dad had to speak with the headmaster, and the headmaster told me to go out for the night, so I did." Nikita smiled as Derick laughed with happiness.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you more than one night a week." Derick took her hand and held it.  
  
"Derick, stop flurting with the customers," an older man said, coming from a room behind the counter.  
  
"Sorry Kevin. This is my girlfriend, Nikita. Nikita, this is the owner and head manager, Kevin," Derick said, blushing.  
  
"Nice to meet you Kevin," Nikita said, extending her hand that Derick had to his.  
  
"Nice to meet you aswell. Derick has said so much about you. It's obvious he wasn't lying either." Kevin smiled, looking her over.  
  
"I'd probably brag about how much of a sweetheart Derick is also if I had anyone to brag to," Nikita said, blushing a little.  
  
"Derick, if you really wanted to, you can go home for the night. I think I can handle it," Kevin said suddenly.  
  
"Really?" Derick asked, sending a confused look to Nikita. She just shrugged back at him.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll even pay you for the night. Go ahead and spend some time with that fine young lady you have there." Nikita blushed at the compliment she recieved.  
  
Derick and Nitita left the bowling alley and walked around the town. It was still very early yet, so they had a lot of time to spend together.  
  
They stopped at a little ice cream shop and got ice cream. They sat outside on one of the picnic tables and shared a large banana split.  
  
They walked around some more and talked for a while. They walked back to Derick's house about 9:15 p.m.  
  
"You're home early," Derick's mum said as he walked in the front door with Nikita close behind.  
  
"Kevin gave me the night off with pay. Nikita showed up at work," Derick said smiling.  
  
"Really? Well, it's no wonder. You've got such a beautiful girlfriend," Derick's dad said, coming into the room.  
  
"Dad." It was Derick's turn to be embarassed.  
  
Derick and Nikta went down to the basement to watch t.v. before Nikita had to leave. They sat and cuddled on the couch. Derick made sure to lock the basement door this time so that his sister couldn't come down to annoy them.  
  
"I guess you gotta go now, it's five of ten," Derick said disappointedly.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get back to spend time with you. My dad can't keep me locked up in that closet forever, and you know that." Nikita gave him a kiss. "See ya later." She then went up the basement steps.  
  
**Upon Nikita's Return**  
  
Nikita walked into the castel and was greeted by her dad in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"What? I'm back before midnight. And you didn't cast some Cinderella spell on me." Nikita smiled at him with glee.  
  
"Cinderella? What the bloody hell is Cinderella?" Snape asked snarledly.  
  
"Nevermind. It's a muggle story about a girl that has a evil step-mother and 2 evil step-sisters. I've got a father, even though you're not a step-father, and I don't have step-bothers or step-sisters. I'm also missing the fairy godmother," Nikita said. She then walked towards the office.  
  
Snape went up behind her and picked her up off the ground from the back of her shirt.  
  
"You will not speak of me that way!" Snape said angeredly. He then carried her into the office and threw into the closet and locked her there.  
  
She slumped down in the closet until she was sitting on the floor. She knew that she would pay him back for all the years he locked her in the closet. For keeping her a secret. For being a real jerk to her. She would walk in on one of his classes and tell him she's leaving to live somewhere else.  
  
But what class would she do this? Sometime during finals week, that's when. Who would she live with? Derick is who she'd live with. His parents really took a liking to her. Of course she'd get it cleared with them first.  
  
All fo a sudden, the closet door went flying open. Snape pulled her out of the closet and she landed on the floor. He flung a chair around next to her and pointed to the seat part of it. Nikita got up and sat in the chair. Snape moved so that he was standing in front of her.  
  
"Why?" he a sked.  
  
"Why what?" Nikita asked, glaring into his glare.  
  
"Why do you put me through this?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not the one putting you through it. You are. I never put you through anything." Nikita slouched back in the chair and crossed her arms.  
  
"Right. Whatever you say." Snape went over to his desk and sat down in the chair. He rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"Why are you trying to be nice to me?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Dumbledore," Snape said, looking up at her.  
  
"So you're finally taking his advise. Good for you," Nikita complimented him. She had a bit of an angered look on her face.  
  
"What are you saying?" Snape asked.  
  
"I'm just trying to congradulate you on finally trying to be nice to someone. You're mean to everyone else. Your temper is what drove mum to killing herself." Nikita stood up. "I'll just put myself in the closet now and save you the trouble of you getting up and putting me in there yourself." She then went to the closet and went inside. She closed the door behind her.  
  
She heard Snape get up and leave. She fell asleep before he came back. 


	7. Part VII

"As you know, finals are in two weeks." Snape gave an evil grin as he spoke to the class. "I expect you are all have started studying?"  
  
The whole class groaned. Hermione was the only one that smiled with happiness because she actually did start studying. It was obviously a Monday, because everyone was still droaned out from the weekend.  
  
"Just as I expected. At this, I will make the test even more difficult."  
  
"No matter what, Hermione's the only one outside of Slytherin that'll do well," Ron whispered to Harry. Harry agreed.  
  
They went back to listening to Professor Snape droan on about potions. They still talked off and on about different things behind Snape's back.  
  
After potions class, Snape went to Professor Dumbledore's office. He said the password and went up the spiraling staircase.  
  
"Excuse me, Albus. May I speak with you please?" Snape asked, walking in the door. He stopped not far inside the door.  
  
"Of course, Severus. Come, sit down." Dumbledore jestured to the chair next to his desk. Snape sat down.  
  
"Albus, I don't know what to do." Snape rubbed his face.  
  
"I'm guessing the act of trying to be nice didn't go over well?" Dumbledore gave a general smile.  
  
"No, it didn't. She caught on pretty quickly. I have no clue what I'm doing wrong." Snape looked at Dumbledore with pleas for help in his eyes.  
  
"I can speak with her if you would like me to," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"If you don't mind. I'm all out of ideas on how to try and control her." Snape stood up.  
  
"Anything else you would like to talk about Severus?" Dumbledore asked, eyes following a pacing Snape.  
  
Snape stopped dead in his tracks. He stood and thought. "No, sir."  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to send this to the minestry." Dumbledore stood up from his desk and walked over to the door with a peice of parchment.  
  
They both went down the staircase. Dumbledore went to the owlery and Snape went to the Dungeons. When Snape got back into his office, he found Nikita organizing papers. He just stood in the doorway, starring.  
  
"What?" Nikita looked up from her work.  
  
"What in the bloody fucknig hell are you doing?" Rage started to take over Snape's face, and slowly the rest of his body.  
  
"I'm organizing your assignments and tests. They are being sorted into house, year the student is in, and the date each assignment was due or test was taken. It only took me an hour for me to do most of it. I'm almost done." She went back to doing her work.  
  
"You little bitch," Snape scolded, stomping his foot on the floor. He put a minor dent into it.  
  
"I'm amazed though. The grades you give some of these students. Tisk tisk. Even Hermione Granger. She's a very bright girl. She had every question correct on her tests and you still failed her for no reason. Very very poor in your part." NIkita shook her head in disappointment  
  
"Shut your mouth and get out of my desk. You shouldn't have gone through my things without my permission and now you will be properly diciplined!" Snape walked over to her and slapped her across the face. He then picked her up to throw her across the room.  
  
The office door went flying open and Professor Dumbledore walked in. Snape just stood there and starred at him, holding Nikita in the air. Nikita was still cowarding, pulling her head in like a turtle.  
  
"Put her down Severus," Dumbledore said. He did so. "Nikita, if you will come with me please, I would like to speak with you in private." Nikita walked out the door behind Professor Dumbledore, leaving Snape in his office, alone. 


	8. Part VIII

Professor Dumbledore and Nikita walked into his office from the revolving stairwell. Dumbledore sat at his desk and Nikita sat in the spare chair, crossing her legs.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Nikita asked causiously.  
  
"I wanted to talk about you and your dad." He folded his hands on his desk.  
  
"Professor, you know how we feel about each other." She stood up. "We pretty much hate each other's guts."  
  
"He's trying to make this relationship work." He jestured for her to sit back down. She did so.  
  
"What do you think I've been trying to do since Mum died? I've given up on trying to make it work. We're too different." Nikita crossed her arms with anger and frustration. Tears began to come to her eyes.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright. Would you mind telling me what you plan on doing if you and your dad don't get this problem working out?"  
  
"I will only tell you if you promise not to tell Dad. I want to tell him on my own." Nikita managed to calm down.  
  
"I won't say a word." Dumbledore smiled to reassure her.  
  
"I would like to go live with Derick. I'm much happer being there with them, even if it means giving up magic forever. I really just need to get away from Dad." Nikita looked at her twiddling thumbs with embarassment.  
  
"Well, it's your choice. I'm not going to stop you from what you want to do. You know your obstacle, and I don't want to get too involved in your live. I'm not the one to make your decisions for you. You do what you want. That's all I wanted to talk to you about, Nikita, you may leave now." Nikita got up and left.  
  
Nikita went back to her closet in her dad's office. They didn't say a single word to each other as she came in. She slumped to the bottom of the closet and thought about what she wanted to do with her life.  
  
Nikita thought about her life all week. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go live with Derick. Snape still continued to scold and beat her. Half the reasons he beat her was because of stuff students did, but she got beaten for it anyway. She didn't want to live life dealing with stuff like that anymore.  
  
On Friday, Nikita managed to get out of the closet and out of the castle. She went to Dericks house and knocked on the door. Derick's mum answered.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Di Angelo. Is Derick home?" Nikita asked politely.  
  
"Yes he is, dear. Come on in. He's in his room." Mrs. Di Angelo opened the door and moved out of the way.  
  
Nikita went into the house and straight to Derick's room. His door was shut and locked. She knocked on it.  
  
"Go away brat. I'm practicing!" Derick called after he stopped playing his guitar.  
  
"Fine, I hate you, too," Nikita called back. "I'll leave then if you don't want me here."  
  
"Nikita, wait. I'll let you in." Derick put his guitar down, got up, and unlocked the door to let her in.  
  
They went over and sat down on his bed. Nikita decided to ask him about moving in as soon as she could.  
  
"Do you think your parents would let me move in?"  
  
"Probably. They like you well enough." He gave her a kiss.  
  
"When do you think would be a good time to ask them?" She picked up his pic and looked at it. She saw Nikita in a heart engraved on it. She smiled.  
  
"After dinner would probably be a good time. She's always in a good mood after nidder. Also, her favorite television show is on right after dinner."  
  
"Alright, I'll ask her then."  
  
"Why do you want to move in with us anyway?" Derick gave her a curious look.  
  
"I really need to get away from my dad. At least for a while anyway." Nikita gave an awkward smile to him.  
  
"Does he know you're planning on moving out?"  
  
"No. The headmaster is the only one that knows in the school, and I asked him not to tell my dad. I would like to tell him when I'm readly."  
  
"And that will be ...?"  
  
"Right when I'm ready to go out the castle gates. That way he can't put guilt on me."  
  
"Harsh." Derick gave a nervous laugh.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Time for dinner you two," Mrs. Di Angelo called through the door.  
  
"Be right there, mum," Derick called back.  
  
They got up and went to dinner. Different conversations went around the table. Many conversations contained Nikita and her life, at least what didn't pertain to her witch life.  
  
Dinner ended and as Derick had said earlier, Mrs. Di Angelo went into the living room to watch her favorite T.V. show.  
  
Nikita went in and sat down in a chair next to her.  
  
"Mrs. Di Angelo, can I ask you a huge favor?" Nikita asked.  
  
"Sure, dear. What is it?" She still looked television set.  
  
"Can I move in?" Mrs. Di Angelo took this as a bit of a shock. She took her eyes off of the T.V. screen. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave now." Nikita got up to leave.  
  
"Nikita, please, sit back down. We'll be more than happy to have you stay with us." She gave her a friendly smile.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
  
"When would you like to move in?" Mrs. Di Angelo asked.  
  
"Not this coming Monday, but the next one, if that's alright with you."  
  
"That's fine, dear. Is it alright with your father?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine with him."  
  
"Alright. I'll set the guest room up for you then."  
  
"I don't know how to thank you enough, Mrs. Di Angelo."  
  
"All I ask is that you don't plan any grandkids for me until after you two get married."  
  
"Of course," Nikita said, giggling. 


	9. Part IX

Nikita arrived back at the castle really late that night. She snuck in and made into her closet without getting caught. She dozed off into a light sleep.  
  
A short time later, the closet door went flying open. Before she was awake enough to realize what happened, she was pulled out of the closed and landed hard on the floor.  
  
"What took you so long to get back here?" Snape's voice boomed at her as she stood up.  
  
"You don't need to know," Nikita said with her normal attitude towards him. She brushed herself off.  
  
"I'm your father, I should know what my own daughter is doing!"  
  
"Not everything. I have a right to my own privacy!"  
  
"You better not be doing anything with that muggle while you're with him!"  
  
"Dad, we're not having sex. I'll tell you that much. I've already promised his mum that there wouldn't be any grandkids until after we're married." Nikita walked back to the closet. She was stoped by Snape.  
  
"You actually plan on marrying him?" he screamed in her face.  
  
"Of course I do. That's why I haven't had him meet you. I don't know what you'll do to him."  
  
"You don't trust me?" he yanked her closer to him.  
  
"To be honest, no. I don't trust you. After what you do to me, I don't even want to think of what you will do to him."  
  
"Fine," Snape said, letting go of her. He went over to his desk.  
  
"I'm going to sleep." Nikita crawled into the closet. Snape didn't even look up at her. She closed the door and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, there was a soft tapping on the closet door. Nikita got up and opened the door.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore," Nikita yawned out.  
  
"Good morning Nikita. There's someone here to see you. He is in my office." Nikita gave him a confused look, but followed him to his office.  
  
They arrived in Dumbledore's office and Nikita went inside. She knew immediately who her visitor was when she walked in the door.  
  
"Derick, what are you doing here?" Nikita asked excitedly.  
  
"Derick is here on my doing," Dumbledore cut in. "Your father wanted to meet him."  
  
"Dad?! No. He'll hurt Derick. He'll do something horrible to him. He might even try to..."  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised his hand for silence. "That is why he asked someone else to be present. I will be here, and Hagrid will be coming very shortly."  
  
"Really? I've always wanted to say 'Hello' to Hagrid," Nikita said gleefully.  
  
Just then, Hagrid walked in. It was obvious to Nikita that Derick was a little nervous about Hagrid's size. She took his hand to reassure him.  
  
"Mornin' Professor. Mornin'," Hagrid nodded at Nikita and Derick as he greeted them.  
  
"Hagrid, this is Professor Snape's daughter and her boyfriend."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Hagrid held out his large hands to shake with each of them.  
  
"Nice too meet you too, Hagrid," Nikita said joyously.  
  
"N-n-nice to m-m-meet you," Derick stuttered. Hagrid turned and talked to Dumbledore until Snape came in.  
  
"It's alright. He may look big and mean, but he's a real big teddy bear. He's really nice." Nikita gave him a kiss.  
  
After a few minutes, Professor Snape knocked on the door and came in.  
  
"Good morning, Severus." Professor Dumbledore kindly smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning Albus, Rubeus," Snape responded.  
  
"Mornin'," Hagrid answered.  
  
Snape turned to Nikita and her boyfriend. "So this is your boyfriend, Nikita?" Snape asked, looking him over.  
  
"Yes, I am her boyfriend and..." Derick started.  
  
"I was talking to Nikita. If I wanted to hear you speak, I would have spoken to you boy. So shut up until I speak to you." Derick gulped at this. "He's not the greatest. Cocky little thing."  
  
"He is the greatest to me and he's not cocky." Nikita gave him an angered look.  
  
"And why should I be happy with him?" Snape asked disgustedly  
  
"Because he makes me happy. If you cared, and you obviously don't, but if you did, you'd be happy that we're together. You would be happy that I'm happy. Obviously I'm not good enough for your standerds. I probably never will be." Nikita looked at the floor.  
  
Snape moved toward her, but Hagrid grabbed him before he got to her. Snape stopped in Hagrid's grasp.  
  
"Fine. You may continue being with him, but I still don't approve." Snape then turned and walked out.  
  
"Well, you may go now." Dumbledore winked at them and he and Hagrid left.  
  
"Your dad has major issues. No offence though." Derick stood up, pulled her up, and held her close.  
  
"None taken. To be truthful, I think I'm his biggest issue." She chuckled a little.  
  
"Anyway, I've gotta get back home. I told my mum I wouldn't be out real long." Derick said.  
  
"Alright. I can get you home quick, just don't let go," Nikita said to him.  
  
"Alright." Derick took one last look around Dumbledore's office. The next thing he knew, he was standing in front of his house.  
  
"Well, I'll see you on Friday, then." She gave him a big hug.  
  
He hugged her back, looking around in astonishment. "How did we get here so quickly?"  
  
"It's a long story. Don't worry about it." Nikita smiled.  
  
"Well, goodbye." He gave her a kiss and went inside.  
  
Nikita looked around to make sure no one was looking. She then apparated back to the school. 


	10. Part X

Nikita went back into the school, into the office and into her closet. She curled up on the floor and thought about living with Derick as she fell asleep.  
  
The week went by slowly. Nikita packed some of her stuff during the week so that she had less to carry on Monday. She made sure to hide her bags as much as possible so that her dad didn't find them when he was in there.  
  
Thursday night, as Nikita was packing, Professor Snape came into his office. Someone was with him.  
  
"But Professor Snape, I wasn't doing anything more than going to the library," said a familiar girls voice.  
  
"I don't care, Granger! You're not supposed to be out this late. You will have detension." Nikita heard scribbling on parchment. She started pushing her bags into a corner of the closet.  
  
"What's that noise in your closet?" Hermione asked, walking towards the closet.  
  
There was knock on the door. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around.  
  
"Come in," Snape said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Albus, but you do seem to come in at inappropriate times," Snape said.  
  
"I have my reasons." Dumbledore smiled. "And the detension you're filling out there is not necessary. This is a first time offense, so it will be wavered."  
  
Hermione gulped. She knew Dumbledore was lying to Snape right in front of her, but she didn't want the detension. So, she kept quiet.  
  
"Albus..." Snape was silenced by Dumbledore raising his eyebrows.  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Hermione and she nodded back. She then left the room. Snape sighed and also left the room.  
  
"Nikita?" Dumbledore said, to the closet door.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Nikita responded.  
  
"Are you ready to have some of your belongings sent to Derick's house?"  
  
"As long as he knows they're coming."  
  
"I told him just before I came in here."  
  
"Alright then." Nikita grabbed her bags and pulled them next to the closet door. She opened the door and pushed them out onto the floor. "That's it for now."  
  
Dumbledore pointed his wand at her bags and whispered a spell that was very indistinct to Nikita. Her bags disappeared.  
  
"One question." Nikita was a bit confused.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where are my bags going to?"  
  
"Derick's closet." Dumbledore smiled. "I'll be off then. There are many things I need to do yet." Nikita nodded and he left. 


	11. Part XI

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was short, but this one is too. It's the easiest way for me to keep subjects together and I don't have chapters five million words long.  
  
Friday night, in the middle of dinner, Nikita carried a set of bags out of the castle doors. She made sure not to have the doors squeak too loud so that no one knew anyone was leaving.  
  
Nikita apparated to a concealed area near Derick's house. She then walked over to his house and knocked on the door. Mrs. DiAngelo answered and welcomed her inside. She took her bags to the guest room and put them inside. She made sure no one was looking when she went into Derick's room to get her other two bags from his closet.  
  
She unpacked her stuff and put the bags into a corner of the walk-in closet. She turned around to find Derick standing right behind her. She gasped with shock.  
  
"I see you found your bags." Derick chuckled, grinning.  
  
"Please don't do that to me, and yes I did find my bags." She gave him a playful push.  
  
"I also see you managed to get out of the closet," Derick said.  
  
"Yep. That's because I left while everyone was at dinner. My dad doesn't know I left." Nikita layed down on her bed.  
  
"How much more do you need to bring yet?" Derick layed down on the bed next to her.  
  
"Just the clothes I'm wearing for the weekend. I have enough clothes to last me until Monday. After Monday, I'm out of clean clothes."  
  
"Dinner's ready," Mrs. DiAngelo called. They got off of the bed and went to the dinner table.  
  
After dinner, Nikita and Derick went out around town. They walked for a while, and then went to the local box office to watch a film.  
  
The film ended at quarter to 10. Nikita walked back to Derick's house with him. They said goodbye to each other and kissed. Nikita then walked back to their concealed spot and apparated back to Hogwarts.  
  
Nikita walked up to the gates and was greeted by her dad. She stopped just before the bars of the gates.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked her.  
  
"Where am I every Friday night?" she inquired back. He gave her an angered look.  
  
He opened the gates and let her in. He closed them right after she got throught. He then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the school.  
  
When they got back into the school and into his office, he threw her in a chair in the middle of the office.  
  
"I ban you from going to his house ever again," he said, walking over to his desk.  
  
"You can't do that!" she exclaimed, staning up. She then turned to him.  
  
"I can, and I will!" he screamed, slamming his hand on the desk.  
  
"I'll still go." She turned the chair around and sat in it.  
  
"No you won't. This office door will be locked shut at night and at meal times. Now get in the closet before I put you there yourself." He pointed to the closet.  
  
She got up and went into the closet. She slammed the door shut forcefully behind her. She sat on the floor and quietly thoguht about how the weekend couldn't go quickly enough. Her plan wasn't spoiled yet. She could still get out of the office during classes, and so that's what she'd do. 


	12. Part XII

The weekend went by very slowly. It was finally Monday, the first day of finals week. Nikita packed her things while her dad was at breakfast. Breakfast ended and Snape went back to his office to get the finals from his desk. Before he left, he made sure that Nikita was still in the closet.  
  
"What?" she asked as he held the door open and stared at her.  
  
"Just making sure you're still here." He then slammed the door shut and walked out of the office door.  
  
Snape walked into the classroom and to the front of the class. He put the tests on the desk and scrambled for other papers.  
  
"He looks really stressed," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
"I know. He's never been this unorganized," Ron whispered back.  
  
"Enough talking. Tests are being passed out. Silence!" Snape passed out the tests. He then sat down at his desk and began writing.  
  
In the middle of the class period, the door went flying open. Everyone turned and looked. Nikita walked in the door.  
  
"Dad, I just waned to say that I'm leaving to go live with Derick. Good bye." She adjusted the strap of her bag on her sholder and walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
Snape got up and ran after her. There were snickers throughout the classroom.  
  
"Nikita, get back here now!" he screamed after her. She just kept going. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you. Get back here now!" He started to go after her.  
  
Nikita opened the castle doors and walked down the path to the gates. Snape caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me," Nikita said angeredly.  
  
"No. You're not going anywhere," he said.  
  
"And why not?" she asked cockily.  
  
"Because I'm not letting you," he answered.  
  
Nikita pulled her arm out of his grip and walked out the gates of the school. She then apparated to Derick's house.  
  
Snape turned to the school and saw his whole potions class standing outside the castle.  
  
"What are all of you doing out here?" Snape asked them. They all turned and ran back to the dungeons to finish their tests.  
  
*At Derick's House*  
  
Nikita walked up to the door and knocked on it. Mr. DiAngelo answered it.  
  
"Hello Nikita. Come on in. You can take the rest of your stuff to your room." Mr. DiAngelo moved out of the way to let Nikita inside.  
  
Nikita went inside and put her dirty clothes into the hamper in her closet. She then laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, the matresses moved. She sat up with a bounce and opened her eyes. She was then knocked over by Derick. They both laughed. They kissed, and then laid on their sides facing each other. They talked until lunch.  
  
At lunch, Mr. and Mrs. DiAngelo asked more questions about Nikita.  
  
"So, what is the school called that you went to?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"Please don't freak out at the name, because I was never officially enrolled at it. The name is Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry in Scotland." she said.  
  
"So you're a witch," Mr. DiAngelo said calmly.  
  
"Yes. I didn't really want to practice a lot of magic though. I do know a few spells, but not a lot. I prefer to live life without using magic. I hope this doesn't change your opinion about me," Nikita said becoming tense and nervous.  
  
"Not at all dear, but why didn't you tell us earlier?" Mrs. DiAngelo asked.  
  
"I wasn't sure how you were going to take it. I thought you were going to hate me." She poked her mashed potatoes with her fork.  
  
"Not at all. We're very happy that Derick has found the special someone in his life, and the same applies to you. Now eat up, I really don't want to see all that food go to waste." Mr. DiAngelo swallowed a large mouthful of steak.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Nikita smiled and then put a heaping forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.  
  
They talked about other things until lunch was over. Nikita voluntered to do the dishes and washed them (yes, the muggle way).  
  
After she was finished, she and Derick went to the bowling alley to see if Nikita could get a job there. Of course, Kevin hired her on the spot. They were very happy.  
  
They walked around town for a while until they decided to have dinner. They went to a diner and ordered spaghetti.  
  
"Nikita, can I ask you something?" Derick asked, cutting up his spaghetti.  
  
"Sure," she replied, cutting up hers aswell.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course, but I really hope you don't mean within the next year," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"Oh, no. I didn't mean right away, but I just wanted to know," he said, smiling back.  
  
They lived happily ever after.  
  
~~~THE END~~~ 


End file.
